


Winter is Long and Cold

by wretchedwren



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work, original character - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, F/M, Smoking, i wrote this in creative writing and i wanted to post it somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedwren/pseuds/wretchedwren
Summary: Jasper reminisces about his girlfriend, Addie, after he runs away from their home in her kingdom. He's being a drama queen lmao





	Winter is Long and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this in creative writing last semester and was really proud of how it turned out so i really wanted to put it somewhere lmao?? my gf wanted me to post it somewhere so this is for u babe  
> also if it wasn't clear, jasper is a demon who was originally sent to addie's home to kill her and her family, taking over their throne, but fell in love w the cutie instead and Here We Are

Jasper’s gray-tinted hands shook as he fumbled with his lighter, the sides worn down from months of rubbing against the fabric of his jeans. His calloused thumb flicked over the wheel over and over, but to no avail. Not a spark to be seen. Jasper cursed under his breath, the unlit cigarette between his lips bouncing with the sudden gust of air escaping his lungs.  
His slowly rotting lungs.  
Jasper sighed at the thought of his beloved girlfriend berating him for smoking so much, how it was slowly killing him, and even killing her. “You just don’t care about anyone but yourself,” she had scoffed, her violet ringlets bouncing as she shook her head at him. “No, you don’t even care about yourself. But I care about you.”  
Sure, she did. Addie only cared about her reputation to her kingdom, especially her family. Being a princess is more important, of course, and it must be so hard for her to show her face at royal dinners when everyone at that table knows she’s screwing a demon.  
Jasper felt rage bubbling up under his skin at the thought and he tensed up, biting down hard on the cigarette, its toxic insides threatening to spill out over his tongue. Of course she didn’t care that he was slowly killing himself by smoking so much. She only cared about the judgmental looks she received from everyone in her kingdom, the whispers echoing through the halls, how the lovely heiress was sneaking a murderous fiend into her sheets when she thought no one was watching. How the beloved princess, eager to take the throne, eager to rule Agraella with her spouse, was sleeping with a descendant of the Genocider. The mastermind behind the complete destruction of their kingdom hundreds of years ago. How awful it must be to have rumors about you swirling in the wind.  
Jasper snapped, ripping the cigarette out from between his pointed incisors with a sharp yell, tossing it along with the broken lighter as far as he could. His breathing was heavy, air leaving his lungs at a dangerously fast pace, the winter air biting at his skin as his breath turned to clouds before his very eyes.  
Why did he love her? Why did she love him?  
He wanted to stop. God, he wished he could just quit with a snap of his fingers. Just like that, everything would be okay, Addie would kiss him again without complaining about how he tasted like an ashtray. But it isn’t that simple.  
Slowing his breathing to a normal pace, Jasper took one last deep breath, running his fingers through his hair and looking up at the sky. It was starting to snow.  
He hated snow. But Addie loves it. So, he found himself tolerating the white bullshit that covered everything.  
Jasper couldn’t stop thinking about her. He loved how the snowflakes sat in her hair gently, especially when it was in braids. The white specks against her dark purple locks was breathtaking; she looked like a snow queen. He loved how her round nose would turn pink as the cold started to set in, and how the snowflakes set on her eyelashes when she leaned up to kiss him.  
Fuck. She won’t fucking kiss me, he thought, the rage starting to return. He had to stop smoking. He missed the feeling of her soft, warm lips pressing against his cold lips, instantly melting away any bad thoughts or feelings he had. He couldn’t stand another fucking second without her lips on his. He removed his hand from his hair, his heart skipping a beat as he still felt locks of hair between his digits. Bringing his hand down to where he could inspect it, he noticed several strands of azure hair sticking to his clammy skin. Jasper sighed again, shaking his hand slightly to rid himself of the discarded hair, watching as the strands slowly floated to the pavement.  
Jasper made a vow that night, under the flickering street lamp. He was going to better himself, for Addie. So what if she only cared about her reputation? As long as she was happy, he was happy.  
With that thought, he remembered his friend lecturing him on having that mindset and how unhealthy it was, but he didn’t care. All he could think about was her. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant that he could never see her again.  
Jasper reached for his coat pocket, snapping open the button on his front pocket where he kept his box of smokes. He reached in, suddenly noticing how cold his hands were as they entered the warm pocket. His fingers fumbled over change and old napkins before finding the box, and he grabbed it, yanking it out of his pocket violently. He inspected the red and white box for a moment, running his thumb over the black lettering, opening the box to find six cigarettes remaining. He took a deep breath and walked out from under the lamp to a storm drain, knowing damn well Addie would curse him for littering if she found out, and tipped the box upside-down.  
The cigarettes plummeted immediately, a few dropping straight down through the bars of the drain, the others bouncing against the metal before rolling into the drain to join the rest. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jasper discarded the empty box onto the pavement by the drain. It made a satisfying splash as it landed on the dampened ground.  
He started to turn away, but looked back at the empty box, just now noticing that, miraculously, one cigarette still remained in the box. Letting out a heavy sigh, he leaned over and plucked the lone smoke out of the box, shoving it into the pocket of his jacket from which it came. With that, he turned on his heel, making his way down the street, the way to Addie’s home memorized by now. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his fingertips once again brushing over the cigarette. _Thanks for nothing_ , he thought, knowing damn well he was going to smoke that on the way over.  
He kept his head down the entire walk home.


End file.
